Vampire
by Cure Efret
Summary: Vampire...meh
1. Chapter 1

Efret : Ok, so I have another long story that I will complete! It's taking me a little longer to find ideas about my other fanfictions but dont worry I'll continue them. Give me a couple of weeks...

Rena: So what now?

Efret: Now we start this story.

Raven: Oh god -reads text-

-faints-

Rena: What's in there?

Efret: Nothing...just a few l-

Rena: Never mind! Don't want to know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New member?<p>

Raven looked out to the open skies and sighed," How long until we reach Elder? I'm dieing from the heat." "It should be around here somewhere." Ara reassured. They had been traveling for days, trying to catch up with everyone in Elder. They had gotten lost in the FOREST OF EL, when they were fighting Banthus. "Eve, got any ideas? It's getting late." Add asked. He would usually be all crazy but travel had worn him out. He has bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and hydration.

"I see the city!" Ara exclaimed, jumping up and down. They ran to the city, Ara faster than the others, shouting at thetop of thier lungs, "We're here!" Raven pushed the gates open and stood in awe and shock. "Amazing!" was the only word that could describe what he was thinking. They walked into the market place, which had seven sections. A block of white, red, yellow, light blue, and green decorated the halls and roads while the other district had rainbow colors and decorated the homes and town hall. It was Christmas season, so everyone was buying presents for thier loved ones.

Raven, on the other hand didn't have a loved one to give a present to. He had just recently joined the group after constant harassment from Elsword about making it up to the people. They traveled back to Elder because they had learned about this ancient power that granted us more power. Bluntly, Raven didn't really care about ancient power or a myth in general. "Elgang? The mayor wishes to speak to you all." Luriel greeted us. We walked into the town square but saw no other members. "Oh, both groups have arrived, good." Hoffman said.

"My name is Hoffman, the chief of this village. We have a BIG problem!" He said. "What kind of problem?" Eve asked. "We seem to have a dark presence in our forest. Hunters and Wood choppers have begun to disappear, weccan't even get close without angering the forest spirits. We also have a bandit problem but I dispatched your friends to that. All of this, will prove yourselves at deserving this power." Add laughed then said," Ke~, Let's get this show on the road shall we?! I want to go show my power on some low level monsters!" He glided up and over the wall towards the forest.

"Ugh, there he goes again!" Ara silently scolded. She ran past Raven and jumped the wall. "Eun, let's go!" Ara breathed calmly. Her hair shone a bright silver before fading to white, and her eyes gleamed like burning fire. "Ara, be careful!" Eve yelled. "Tch..." Ara replied before jumping down. Raven looked at Eve then said, "Shall we go?" "Yes." She stated. They rushed out the gate then took a right down the field. The forest gleamed a menacing evil aura that tried to block them out. They slashed the clouds away and entered the forest.

The forest spirits tried to kills them but they dodged. "Die!" Raven yelled. He slashed the magician spirit in half leaving a dark shard. Raven picked it up and felt a presence. Thump! He felt the presence call him, beckoning him to help it. _Help...me... _Raven ran straight towards the heart of the forest, ignoring the calls of Eve, fading with each step. 'This...voice...it couldn't be! Seris!' Raven thought. He had gotten his hopes up for once, waiting to see if it was her. The passage gleamed a light before disappearing, leading him to the center of the forest.

Ara and Add, were battling a giant tree, with a black orb in it. The black shard that was in Raven's hands shot out and entered the black orb and mergered with it. "That's the thing that is causing all this, we have to get rid of it." Add pointed out. _No...please... _Raven heard the voice again, this time he was sure it came from that orb. "Don't." Raven grunted. "Why? We get to help people with destroying that orb. We might even help those affected by this thing." Ara said. "Look, I'm just saying we shouldn't." Raven warned them. "Whatever. This thing is in our way from our new powers. I won't hold back!" Add roared.

He shot lightning at the tree, lighting it on fire. "Burn baby Burn!" He chuckled. The tree moaned as it lay dieing while it was on the ground. It gave one small croak before disappearing leaving the orb. "I see an El shard." Eve noted. A small shard was embedded into the crystal, a small smile formed on Raven's face. He laughed quietly then raised his sword. Raven drove his sword straight into the orb and it broke into a million pieces. A girl floated softly to the ground while the el shard landed in Eve's hands. "Raven, let's go." Eve stated as she grabbed the shard. "What about the girl?" Ara asked. "Leave her. She caused this, so she fixes it." Eve stated.

The small girl's eyes popped open, letting a shiny red eyes peer at us. "Never mind." Eve said. "Hello, what's ypur name?" Ara smiled at the girl. She stood there and tilted her head in confusion. "She doesn't understand." Add noted the obvious. "Jeesh, you couldn't figure that out?" Raven noted sarcastically. "You wanna go, ballerina?" Add threated. "Oh yea, Butterfly!?" Raven made a comeback. "Stop, we should leave first." Eve and Ara said. They stopped thier fighting and looked at the girl...

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of arguing, a male and another male were arguing in this strange language. 'Where am I? Who am I? ' I thought. "Stop we should leave first." A creature of the girl gender, I think said. The other species seemed to understand what she was saying. I looked around and took in everything I saw. The flying colorful creatures landed on my nose, which a scooted away from. The other creatures stared at me, probably thinking of ways to eat me. The wind swayed at lifted up my long hair, making me shiver. I realized I was bare naked unfront of primitive males.<p>

I felt my face flush up, but I didn't understand why. The male, with a robot arm shoved his hand into my face. He pet my head with his other hand. I clasped his first hand and was pulled upright to thier level. My knees buckled underme and I felt my feet? hit the ground. The creature picked me up and held me in it's arms. The creature made me blush a bit or heat my face up. I felt a warmth come from his back and slowly feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : New member pt 2 by: Cure Efret

"Ow..." Raven said. The man yelped when the strange girl with black hair and red eyes jumped from his back. "What the hell?!" Eve monotoned. I sat up then looked at the big metal thing in front of us. It was a big metal thing with gapping holes in it and some pointy things on the bottom. I stood there in shock and amazement. "I don't think she's never seen a gate before." The girl with black hair said. The metal thing rose off the earth and made a loud turning sound. I covered my ears and whimpered.

A man with a big belly and a small gold chain came out screaming and pointed to a castle. The man yelled out something I couldn't understand, well I don't understand what they're talking about anyway. The group of people followed him with urgency rushing past a red-haired boy. The haired boy followed us the road with a questionable look. "Elsword, jeez where is everyone? " Ara scolded. "Who's that?" The boy asked then pointed a finger at me.

I stared at the things back, looking at the red heads hand. He had extended it over to me and now was waving it in my face. I stood there looking over his shoulder and saw a big piece of a brown, chocolate ball come towards us. (Dirt) It got knocked down from the air by an arrow, a green, light lime arrow. The arrow soared through the dirt and into the rough wall. I looked at the owner of the arrow coming at us with lighting speed. She kicked through the air and landed gracefully next to the black haired girl. "Ah I see you've met the trapping ranger, Amelia." The fat guy said. "Yea, we teamed up with her back in Ruben and she came with us." Raven said. "My scanners tell me there are 12 enemies up ahead and wait is that-" Eve stated. A robotic arm came from around the corner and stared down at them.

"It's the experiment Wally was working on, Wally No. 8." The tubby guy stated, informing the group minus one. "Um...guys. It's about to fire a laser." Ara scampered. The big metallic robot shone its eye and repeated, "Searching for targets, Elgang confirmed. Hagus confirmed. " The robot then proceeded to look at me with a questionable look. "No data shown for this 'thing'. Must find out if data banks are malfunctioning." Wally repeated . A giant hand covered the whole entire group with its shadow. It smashed into the ground only to find nobody there."Wally is gaining on us, 12 meters. 9 meters, 4 meters. He's directly above us!" Eve shouted. A whirling sound was heard behind us then A bright red laser came following us.

"Amelia, got any plans?" Aisha asked. She getting tired, very quickly from running. She began to slow down, almost inches from getting vaporized. "Aisha Hurry!" The male reached out for her hand and took it. He now, forcefully made her run, her blushing like a tomato. The male with dark hair began to slow down too, so I kicked him softly in the stomach and jumped off his back. I am now running?, with them, everyone almost out of breathe. "Enough of this, GENERATOR BLACK HOLE!" Eve commanded. A mechanism of some sorts, came from her two drones?, and concentrated on a single point. It evolved and circled her until it was a big giant purple ball.

The ball gave a tiny puff before exploding, leaving a disheveled Eve, hair fizzled and black ash covered her features. "It seems my core needs upgrades, I shall need to rest for estimated time 1 minute." Eve stated. With that she just sat on the edge of a wall and shut down, unresponsive. "Well looks like we're going to have to stall till she gets back." Elsword toothly grinned. A thump shook the ground, followed by clanking and sounds of breaking metal. "Tracking complete. Termination in progress." The voice rasped out. "MEGA SLASH!" Elsword yelled. A force erupted from his sword, swinging down with swift force.

"Ok, here we go! CHAIN FIRE BALL! TRAPPING ARROW!" They yelled. A trail of explosions followed by three fire balls came at the robot. The robot was damaged but not enough, it only made a dent in his defense. "Damn, this guy is tough!" Add crackled. The robot jerked suddenly to the side and swung his arm down. Amelia kicked in and shoved the purple haired girl out of the way. A loud scream was heard then it fell to nothing. Only the clanking of metal was heard, like it was stuck on something. The dust settled, and I stood there holding the arm out of the way. The elven girl gave me a weird look then ran out of the way. It swung its other arm at me but I quickly defected it.

I backflipped and landed on the platform above it. "Upgrade complete." Eve said. She now had a different look than her previous one. She had long spiky hair with a long dress. Her black dress matched her drones, two tails on the back of them. "I am no longer, Eve: the queen of nasods. I am Eve: Mistress of destruction. Code: Exotic! Shall we play a game?" She smirked. She pulled out a whip from her belt and dashed it into the ground, making sparks. "EXPLOSION IMPACT!" She yelled. A series of bombs trailed the whip, followed by loud crackling of Eve. She swung the whip over the robot's head and yelled," Explode." It exploded and caused the robot to spin before crashing into the pool and short-circuiting. "Wasn't even a worth advisory." She laughed maniacally. "Ah, I almost forgot, that girl...she's more than you think she is." She noted, walking towards me.

I started backing up into a wall, whimpering. I flinched when she tilted my head up, making me feel funny. "Moby..." She snapped at the black drone. It shrunk behind the other one, while Elsword was trying to stop her. "Eve, quit it out! Your terrifying her!" Elsword yelled at her. "Stay out of this, don't interfere." Eve warned them. She then turned her attention back to me. "Ok stand still and don't move, also close your eyes." She ordered me. I blinked then she analyzed my face. She spoke again the same thing but in my native tongue. "Ok." I said back. I closed my eyes and felt pain on my neck. Hot sticky fluid came down my neck but I ignored it. She said,"Can you understand us now?" She asked, sounding concerned.

I nodded then opened my eyes, I was ok. I felt my neck and saw I had a small cut, I also noticed that I had a amulet on. It was dark red, the cokor of blood, with a flame in the center. "Eve, why did you do that?!" The Male stated, holding his head. I was still naked but now I felt a bit warm. "Acho!" I sneezed, covering my mouth. "Bless you." The green girl said. "T...Th..Thank..." I stumbled with the words, but she got the message. "Hey, she just talked!" Aisha exclaimed. "Of course, I'm a genius after all. That amulet let's the user understand what ever language she wants. But there is a price. For the powers that it leans you, you will undergo changes yourself until you won't need the amulet. The price is your soul." Eve informed everyone.


End file.
